Los mejores dias de tu vida
by JuliFaberryGranger
Summary: Rachel recuerda algunos de los mejores días de su vida. - Continuación de "Todo estará bien". One-Shot. Faberry. (Happy Ending)


**¡Hola! Bueno, este Fic es la continuación de "Todo estará bien". Algunos me pidieron que lo continuaran y en un ataque de inspiración, salio esto.**

**Le dedico esta historia especialmente a _KeilaCarrillo, _por ser mi "fan" y por alentarme a continuar escribiendo. ¡Gracias! **

**Ahora si, espero que disfruten la historia. **

**PD: Cualquier cosa Review.**

**PD1: Puede que las edades sean un poco complicadas, asi que:  
><strong>**En la declaracion ("Todo estara bien") las chicas tienen 18 y Beth 3 años.  
><strong>**En la propuesta Quinn y Rachel tienen 23 y la pequeña rubia 8.  
><strong>**En el casamiento las chicas 24 y Beth 9.  
><strong>**En el nacimiento de Audrey, Quinn y Rachel tienen 26 y Beth 11.  
><strong>**Y en la premiacion de Quinn, las Faberry tienen 27, Beth 12 y Audrey un año.**

* * *

><p>Recuerdas cuando creías que el día que Quinn y tú se declararon amor, un poco antes de tu boda con Finn, sería el mejor día de tu vida. Ahora, miras ese día y te das cuenta de que, si bien está dentro de los cinco mejores, no está solo. Hagamos una lista, ¿vale? No le pondremos número, pues todos son igual de importantes.<p>

Vayamos en orden. Desde el que sucedió hace más tiempo hasta el más reciente. Sin contar el hecho que mencionamos antes, comenzaríamos con este...

**Flashback**

Son las 19:48 de un día viernes. Han pasado 5 meses desde que terminaste la universidad. Luego de sufrir a manos de Cassandra July y de romperte la muñeca derecha por su culpa – la mujer sabía que no ibas a poder hacer ese salto, ¡ni siquiera entiendes que tenía que ver con la clase! – eres oficialmente una egresada de NYADA.

Estás en tu departamento esperando que el reloj marque las 20 para poder ir a tu cita. Estás esperando este momento desde que ella te dijo que te pasaría a recoger – algo que sigues sin entender puesto que viven juntas –. Ya te arreglaste. Traes puesto un vestido negro, entallado en la parte superior para luego caer con un pequeño vuelo llegando justo encima de la rodilla. Tú pelo esta natural igual que el maquillaje, como sabes que le gusta, ella dice que eres perfecta y que no necesitas nada para verte bien, y cuando lo dice, tú simplemente te sonrojas y la besas. Vuelves a mirar el reloj y ves que son las 19:53, solo han pasado cinco minutos, pero tú sientes que han pasado horas. No eres buena esperando, eres demasiado ansiosa como para quedarte quieta. Das vuelta tu pequeño bolso de mano y lo vacías, luego comienzas a armarlo nuevamente, asegurándote de llevar todo lo que necesitas; celular, llaves, brillo de labios – puede que el que tienes puesto termine en otra boca –, identificación, tarjeta de crédito – solo por si acaso, conociéndola sabes que no te dejara pagar nada –. Vuelves a mirar el reloj y te alegra ver que son las 19:59, en menos de un minuto tu timbre sonara. Dicho y hecho, cuando terminas de pensarlo escuchas sonar el timbre; ni siquiera preguntas, simplemente abres la puerta con una sonrisa esperando ver esos ojos avellana que tanto amas, pero te llevas una gran desilusión al ver que al otro lado hay un señor de traje con una amable sonrisa.

– **Buenas noches, señorita Berry.** – dice educadamente sin borrar la sonrisa. – **Esta noche seré su chofer. Si me acompaña.** – hace una seña con la mano para indicarte el camino. Tú, aun confundida, cierras la puerta con llave y lo sigues. Cuando ves el coche que te está esperando te sorprendes. Es un Rolls-Royce Phantom Blanco. Miras al hombre preguntándole con la mirada si está seguro que ese es el auto, el solo te vuelve a sonreír y se adelanta para abrirte la puerta. Entras al coche alucinando por lo que ves. El interior es totalmente lujoso. La puerta se cierra y escuchas como se enciende el motor. El auto comienza a avanzar y tú no controlas tu curiosidad.

– **Disculpe** – le dices al hombre. – **¿Podría decirme hacia donde nos dirigimos? **

– **Lo siento señorita Berry. **– te contesta con una sonrisa. – **Tengo órdenes de no decirle. Me dijeron que era una sorpresa.** – frunces el ceño y te sientas mejor. Tú odias las sorpresas. En realidad las amas, pero tu curiosidad siempre es más fuerte y terminas odiándolas. Respiras profundamente y empiezas a pensar en las distintas opciones hacia donde puedes ir.

Siguen andando unas cuantas calles hasta que se detienen delante del mismo teatro en donde cantaste con Kurt la primera vez que fuiste a Nueva York, el teatro en donde dentro de poco tiempo estarás interpretando a Fanny. El hombre se baja y te abre la puerta.

– **¿Aquí?** – preguntas desconfiada.

– **Debe entrar y dirigirse al escenario principal señorita Berry.** – responde sin abandonar su sonrisa. Bajas lentamente del coche y comienzas a caminar. Ves que el hombre se vuelve a subir al auto pero se queda allí.

Te diriges hacia la entrada y abres la puerta principal. Apenas entras ves que la recepción del teatro está repleta de velas, hay tantas que aunque las luces estén apagadas se ve perfectamente. Sigues el camino que conduce hasta el escenario. Cuando llegas a la sala esta todo a oscuras, pero de repente uno de los focos se enciende apuntando directamente al centro del escenario. Allí, parada está el amor de tu vida. Quinn está con un lindo vestido blanco, el pelo revuelto y poco maquillaje. Tiene una sonrisa tan grande que desde tu ubicación puedes ver sus dientes. Esta hermosa y tú sientes como tu corazón se salta un par de latidos.

– **Hola.** – te saluda sin modificar su sonrisa.

– **Ho… hola.** – respondes mientras te acercas.

– **Ven.** – te hace una seña con la mano. – **Necesito que subas aquí conmigo.**

Obligas a tus piernas a moverse y subes obediente. Cuando llegas a su lado notas la felicidad que hay en sus ojos.

– **Hola.** – repite mientras se acerca a ti y deja un dulce beso en tu labios. Se separan y ella vuelve a hablar. – **Voy a decirte algo muy importante y necesito que me prestes mucha atención, ¿de acuerdo? **

Asientes. Ella respira profundamente y a ti te entra miedo de que te pueda dejar o que te diga que ya no te ama. Pero luego te mira a los ojos y sientes como todos esos miedos desaparecen. Porque te está mirando con tanto amor que sientes que tu corazón se va a derretir.

– **Nos conocemos desde hace 7 años. Sé que al principio nuestra relación fue difícil. **– hace una graciosa mueca, por lo que tu sonríes. – **Pero luego encontramos el modo de ser amigas. **– te toma de las manos. – **Pasó el tiempo y te metiste en mi corazón tan profundamente que supe que nunca iba a poder sacarte. No es que quisiera.** – aclara al ver tu cara. – **pero tenía miedo.** – vuelve a respirar y tú le aprietas las manos, diciéndole que continúe. Te mira con una sonrisa y sigue hablando. – **Cuando me dijiste que te ibas a casar con Finn** – no puedes evitar el hacer una mueca de desagrado, todavía no entiendes como casi pudiste cometer esa estupidez. – **Sentí que me iba morir, solo había sentido una vez eso y fue cuando entregue a Beth.** – sonríe al mencionarla, y estas segura que está pensando en lo feliz que está ahora que tu madre le permitió verla nuevamente. – **Cuando el día de tu boda me dijiste que me amabas y que no te ibas a casar, pensé que explotaría de felicidad.** – Tu ríes – **Ese día entendí que no podía vivir sin ti, que haría lo que fuera por verte feliz; que lo único que quería era pasar el resto de mi vida contigo; formar una familia, ser la primera en la fila cuando estrenaras tu primera obra, ser la primera en felicitarte cuando ganaras tu primer Tony.** – ella sonríe y tú haces lo mismo. – **No quería ni quiero vivir sin ti.** – vuelve a respirar profundamente y ves como lentamente apoya una de sus rodillas en el suelo. Te cubres la boca con una mano, sintiendo las lágrimas que no sabías que estabas derramando. – **Es por eso que quiero saber si tú también quieres pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo.** – mete la mano dentro de la chaqueta de jean que tiene y saca una pequeña caja. La abre y deja ver un hermoso anillo de oro con un diamante en el centro rodeado de pequeñas piedras rosadas. – **Rachel Barbra Berry, ¿me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?**

Lloras más fuerte. Asientes rápidamente. Sientes como ella te pone el anillo. Y cuando notas que está bien colocado, le saltas encima haciendo que ambas caigan al suelo. Ella ríe y tú también. La miras a los ojos y ves tanta felicidad y amor que solo puedes besarla y susurrarle cuando la amas.

**Fin Flashback**

No puedes creer que lo recuerdes con tanto detalle; es más, si cierras fuertemente los ojos puedes sentir el perfume de Quinn mesclado con el olor a madera del escenario. Pero bien, pasemos a otro recuerdo, uno que sucede exactamente un año después…

**Flashback**

3 horas. Faltan tres horas para dejar tu actual estado civil. Dentro de tres horas, pasaras de "soltera" a "casada" y no puedes estar más feliz. Sientes tanta felicidad que no puedes parar de cantar. Sabes que, por la cara de tu amiga, en cualquier momento te golpeará, pero estas tan feliz que no te importa lo que piense Santana, solo quieres seguir cantando y girando y…

**Berry, si no cierras la boca en este instante te la cerrare yo de un golpe.** – dice tu amiga latina y por su expresión sabes que no está bromeando. Haces un esfuerzo y dejas de cantar, porque le tengas miedo, sino porque no quieres que arruine tu perfecto maquillaje.

**Santana dime, cuando te casaste con Brit, ¿no estabas tan emocionada que no podías para de moverte?** – le preguntas sentándote a su lado en el sillón de la habitación. Santana te está ayudando a ti mientras que Brittany está con Quinn, desde que la rubia y tu comenzaron a salir, tu relación son las Brittana mejoro muchísimo, tanto que con los años se convirtieron en tus mejores amigas. Tú fuiste la dama de honor de Brittany y Quinn la de Santana, ahora Santana es la tuya y Britt la de Quinn, fue un raro acuerdo que hicieron hace años estando borrachas. – **Dime, ¿no estabas tan contenta de que pasarías el resto de tu vida a su lado que solo querías cantar, gritar y saltar? **

**No.** – dice cruzándose de brazos. Tú la miras con una ceja enarcada (pasar tanto tiempo con Quinn te está afectando) y ella solo pone los ojos en blanco antes de volver a hablar. – **Esta bien. Si, solo quería saltar y hacer que el tiempo pasara más rápido para poder dar el "si" y besar a Brit. ¿Contenta?** – te dice enfadada.

**Mucho.** – respondes y la abrazas, esperas que ella te aleje, pero te sorprendes al ver que te devuelve el abrazo.

**Mira enano.** – dice seriamente. – **Si le dices a alguien lo que te estoy por decir, lo negare y luego te asesinare.** – te señala con un dedo y tu asientes, su expresión se suaviza. – **Aunque al principio no te soportaba y aún hay momentos en los que sigo sin soportarte. Te quiero.** – tú te asombras pero no dices nada. – **Aprendí a quererte. Eres mi mejor amiga, Quinn no cuenta porque es como mi hermana.** – dice con una sonrisita y tú se la devuelves. Sientes como tus ojos comienzan a humedecerse, pero rápidamente te abanicas para evitar llorar, no quieres que se te corra el maquillaje. – **La mayor parte del tiempo quiero ahorcarte por no poder mantenerte callada, pero otras veces me gusta que hables. ¿Recuerdas cuando Brittany creyó que la engañaba con esa pelirroja?** – te pregunta y tu asientes. – **Nunca te agradecí por haber contenido a Brit y por haberme defendido. Sé que si tu no hubieras intervenido probablemente no estaría aquí, casada y con el pequeño James jugando con tus padres.** – dice en tono suave. – **Fue en ese momento en el que me di cuenta que te habías convertido en mi amiga, que confiabas en mí y que yo también lo hacía en ti. Por eso espero que seas extremadamente feliz con la rubia hueca**, **porque realmente se lo merecen.** – tú le das un golpecito en el hombro. – **Y aunque nuca repetiré esto, ven y dame un abrazo.** – tu solo haces lo que ella te pidió, la abrazas fuerte y le susurras un te quiero con la voz rota. Es una latina insoportable, pero tú también la quieres, es tu mejor amiga y sabes que tiene razón, tú confías en ella y ella lo hace en ti. Luego de unos instantes se separan y ella vuelve a hablar. – **Creo que esto es lo más cursi que he hecho en mi vida. Tengo los niveles de azúcar tan altos que me está por dar algo.** – tú ríes y agradeces internamente el tener amigos tan buenos.

El resto del tiempo lo pasan en silencio o conversando de cosas con poca importancia. Te olvidas momentáneamente de tus nervios, pero estos vuelven con mayor intensidad cuando uno de tus padres abre la puerta y te dice que ya es la hora. Te pones nerviosa y comienzas a moverte por toda la habitación, hasta que sientes que Santana te da una cachetada, lo suficientemente fuerte para que te calmes pero sin marcarte la mejilla.

**Berry, cálmate.** – te dice agarrándote por los hombros. – **Hay una rubia esperándote allí fuera, así que respira hondo y sal. **

La abrazas rápidamente y luego tomas el brazo que tu padre te ofrece. Hicieron un sorteo e Hiram te acompañara a ti mientras que Leroy va con Quinn, aunque tu futura esposa – que bien suena eso – arreglo las cosas con su madre, nunca volvió a hablar con su padre, por lo que tus padres – quienes la quieren como a otra hija – se ofrecieron a ser uno de ellos quien la entregara.

Caminan lentamente hacia la puerta del salón. Quinn te está esperando dentro. Santana abre la puerta y comienza a avanzar mientras que tú te quedas unos pasos más atrás.

**Hija, nunca has estado más hermosa que ahora.** – te dice tu padre mirándote de arriba abajo. El vestido tiene escote corazón y pequeñas mangas de encaje. La tela es color marfil y cae marcado tus curvas hasta la cadera donde se expande un poco dejando una bella caída y formando una pequeña cola. La parte del pecho esta trabajada con pequeños bordados del mismo color que la tela y con pequeños brillantes, es simplemente hermoso. Tú pelo esta suelto, con sus ondas naturales, apartando el flequillo de tu cara con pequeñas hebillas con los mismos brillos del vestido y para finalizar un maquillaje ligero. – **Espero que seas completamente feliz hija. Te quiero mucho. **

**Yo también te quiero papá.** – le dices conteniendo las lágrimas antes de abrazarlo con fuerza.

**Bien, aquí vamos.** – te toma firmemente del brazo y comienzan a caminar. Das una rápida inspección a todo tu alrededor antes de que tu vista quede clavada en el final del pasillo. Allí esta ella, con su mejor sonrisa. Esta hermosa. Tiene un vestido blanco, palabra de honor, la tela se ajusta donde es necesario y luego se frunce en el lado derecho de la cadera para darle movimiento creando una pequeña cola. La parte del busto tiene pequeños detalles en piedras, el vestido es acompañado de un maquillaje ligero y su pelo ordenado en un apretado moño. Esta simplemente hermosa, más de lo habitual. Caminas lentamente conteniendo las lágrimas. Luego de unos momentos llegas a su lado. Tu padre entrega tu mano y dice algo que no oyes. Estas demasiado ocupada admirando la belleza de la mujer que tienes delante.

Ella te sonríe y se acerca para dejar un suave beso en tu mejilla. Te susurra al oído un te amo que tu respondes con la voz quebrada por las ganas de llorar – de felicidad – que tienes. Ves que el juez comienza a hablar pero siegues sin prestar atención, solo miras esos hermosos ojos verdes que tienes delante que están rebosando amor y felicidad. Tienes ganas de decirle al hombre que se apure, que quieres besarla, pero te aguantas y esperas. Intentas prestar atención, pero se te hace imposible así que solo sigues admirándola. Luego de lo que a ti te parecen horas, llega el momento de los votos. Beth se acerca con los anillos. Te agachas, le das un beso en la mejilla y tomas uno de los anillos. Respiras profundo y, mirándola a los ojos, comienzas a hablar.

**Quinn, no sé qué puedo decirte sin que te lo haya dicho antes. Eres la persona más importante que tengo en el mundo, bueno compartes lugar con Beth.** – dices y ella sonríe, sabes que ella ama el hecho de que tu ames a su hija tanto como si fuera tuya, pero es que no puedes no amarla cuando es un vivo retrato de Quinn. – **Estos seis años han sido los más felices de mi vida. Sé que al principio no la tuvimos fácil, pero volvería a pasar todo con tal de poder llegar a este momento. De poder verte a los ojos y decirte lo mucho que te amo. Poder decirte que despertar a tu lado todos los días me hace la persona más feliz del universo, que amo pasar los fines de semana en el parque observándote jugar con Beth, ver la sonrisa orgullosa que pones cuando Beth o yo conseguimos lo que queríamos. Decirte que amo poder sentarnos frente al televisor a mirar películas por horas. Amo observar las caras que pones cuando lees, como si tú estuvieras dentro del libro. Amo tus ojos y tu sonrisa. Amo como levantas una ceja cuando te enfadas o cuando no puedes creer lo que estas escuchando. Amo como frunces el ceño cuando no entiendes algo. Amo tu frikismo.** – ves cómo se sonroja, tu sonríes. – **Amo cuando te sonrojas. Pero lo más importante es que te amo a ti. Por dentro, por fuera, por los lados, toda tu.** – ves que una lagrima desciende por su mejilla, por lo que levantas la mano y se la secas con el pulgar. – **Te amo, y con este anillo quiero sellar la promesa de que te amare por siempre, pase lo que pase.** – le pones el anillo en su dedo anular y se lo besas. Escuchas como tus padres están llorando, al igual que muchas personas. Miras de reojo y vez que Britt sonríe con lágrimas en los ojos mientras que Santana se apresura a secar una lagrima traicionera que se deslizaba por su mejilla.

Vuelves la vista a tu chica y la vez secándose las lágrimas para luego agacharse, besar a Beth en la frente y tomar el otro anillo. Toma tu mano derecha y mirándote a los ojos comienza a hablar.

**Bueno, todos saben que tú eres mucho mejor que yo con las palabras. **– dice causando una pequeña risa en ti. – **Pero lo intentare. Creo que ya lo sabes todo. Sabes lo mucho que te amo, lo feliz que me haces cuando juegas con Beth como si fuera tu propia hija. **– tu sonríes y modulas un "lo es" silencioso, haciendo que su sonrisa se ensanche. – **Y por si no lo sabias amo todo de ti. Amo como cantas en las mañanas mientras preparas el desayuno, amo como te enfadas cuando me descubres comiendo tocino.** – todos ríen incluida tú, odias besarla cuando tiene sabor a tocino, pero lo haces igual. – **Amo verte repetir todos los diálogos de Funny Girl mientras la vemos, amo cuando comienzas a hablar sin parar y tengo que callarte con un beso.** – tu frunces el ceño y ella suelta una pequeña carcajada. – **Amo cuando frunces el ceño cada vez que digo algo que no te gusta. Amo que lo primero que vea en las mañanas sean tus ojos y tu sonrisa. Amo como le cantas a Beth cuando tiene una pesadilla. Amo verte en el escenario haciendo lo que más te gusta, aunque detesto cuando tienes que besar a tu co-protagonista.** – dice haciendo un puchero lo que hace que tu vuelvas a reír y el resto de la gente también. – **Te amo a ti, y con este anillo quiero dejarte en claro que lo voy a hacer para toda mi vida, pase lo que pase y venga lo que venga. **– te pone el anillo y tu sientes como tus lagrimas comienzan a deslizarse por tu mejillas. El juez dice algo más y luego anuncia que ya puedes besar a la novia. Sientes como las manos de Quinn rodean tu cintura mientras que tu cruzas los brazos detrás de su cuello antes de sentir como sus labios se unen en un beso tierno, que demuestra lo mucho que se aman y que lo van a hacer para toda la vida. La gente comienza a aplaudir por lo que se separan. Apoyas tu frente en la de ella y abres los ojos encontrándote con que ella ya te estaba mirando. Ves tanto amor en su mirada que sientes que te quedas sin aire. Respiras profundamente y le dices que la amas. Ella te responde que ella también y vuelven a besarse.

**Fin Flashback**

Podríamos contar como momento importante su luna de miel, el estreno de tu primera obra, cuando Beth ganó su primer premio de fotografía a los 10 años, u otro millón de buenos momentos, pero ninguno se compara al siguiente…

**Flashback**

Estas en el parque mirando como Beth y Quinn fotografían a los patos comiendo, sabes que tu hija – porque Beth es eso, tu hija – querrá regalarle esas fotos a su tía Britt-Britt, y que tu mujer – la puedes llamar así legalmente desde hace 2 años – no podrá negarse, por lo que es probable que cuando lleguen a su casa ambas rubias se encierren en el cuarto de rebelado mientras te dejan a ti preparando la cena, porque aunque Quinn no se dedique a la fotografía profesionalmente, es tanta la pasión que le tiene que te obligo a ambientar una de las habitaciones de la casa como cuarto oscuro.

Las observas por un rato más, mientras acaricias esa enorme panza de nueve meses que portas. Recuerdas el momento en que se enteraron que estabas embarazada, Quinn llorando de felicidad y llamando a todos los conocidos para contarles la buena nueva, y Beth brincando por todo el salón al grito de "¡voy a tener un hermanito!".

El tiempo pasa, y ahora tus rubias están sacándose fotos entre ellas mientras se esconden detrás de los árboles. De repente sientes que tu vestido se moja. Diriges la vista hacia ese sector y te das cuenta de que has roto fuente.

**-¡Quinn! **– gritas nerviosa. Tu mujer no te hace caso, por lo que gritas más fuerte. –** ¡QUINN! **– La rubia mayor se da vuelta y te ve sosteniéndote el vientre intentando que la contracción que te ataca se calme. La vez corriendo hacia ti, llega a tu lado y se agacha.

**-¿Qué sucede, amor? **– te pregunta preocupada.

**-Ya… ¡ah!… ya viene. **– le respondes con el rostro cubierto de sudor. –** Duele Quinn. **– le dices tomándole la mano.

**-Sh, ya va a pasar amor. **– te dice mientras te ayuda a ponerte de pie. Agradeces haberte quedado cerca del coche porque si no, no sabrías que hacer para llegar.** – ¡Beth! **– la niña viene corriendo. –** Agarra las cosas del suelo y llévalas rápido al auto, ¡Audrey viene en camino!** – le dice dulcemente y ves como Beth abre los ojos desmesuradamente, te mira, mira a Quinn, sonríe, lanza un gritito y comienza a hacer lo que su madre le pidió.

Quinn te ayuda a caminar hasta el coche, te sube en el asiento trasero y te pone el cinturón de seguridad, guardan todo en el maletero y Beth se sube junto a ti tomando tu mano.

**-No llores mami **– te dice tu hija mientras seca tus lágrimas con sus manos. – **Debes estar contenta, al fin podremos verle la carita de Audrey. **– dice con una sonrisa ilusionada y tú solo puedes devolvérsela.

-**Lloro de felicidad, hija. **– respondes mientras le das un beso en la cabeza. – **Estoy emocionada…** – vas a seguir hablando pero tienes otra contracción, gritas y sientes como Beth se sobresalta. Intentas no apretarle la mano con fuerza, pero al ver su mueca de dolor te das cuenta que no está funcionando. – **Suéltame la mano Beth.** – pides dulcemente, y ella niega con la cabeza. – **Te voy a hacer daño.**

**-No importa. **– dice seriamente. **– No te voy a soltar la mano mami. **– ves que Quinn las mira por el espejo retrovisor. Puedes ver el orgullo que tiene en los ojos, y sabes que tú tienes la misma expresión.

**-Está bien. **– le acaricias la mejilla con tu mano libre. – **Pero si te aprieto muy fuerte debes avisarme ¿sí? **– la miras a los ojos y ella asiente, pero estas segura que no te soltaría ni aunque le estuvieras rompiendo los huesos. - **¡Ah! **– Otra contracción – **Dios Quinn, ¿falta mucho? **– preguntas con la voz entrecortada por el dolor.

**-Ya casi llegamos amor, aguanta un poco más.** – dice mientras te hecha una mirada llena de amor por el retrovisor. Respiras profundamente intentando contener las lágrimas; ni siquiera sabes porque quieres llorar, pero sientes tus ojos mojados, crees que es por todos los sentimientos que estas sintiendo en ese momento, son tantos que te superan hasta a ti, la reina del drama. Estas feliz, emocionada, nerviosa, ansiosa por ver a tu bebe, te duelen las contracciones, tienes miedo de no ser buena madre con Audrey, sientes tanto amor por tus hijas y Quinn que te duele el corazón, es demasiado. – **Ya llegamos. **– tu mujer detiene el auto y sale corriendo hacia el interior del hospital vaya a saber uno a qué. Luego de unos instantes la ves venir con un enfermero y una silla de ruedas, te ayuda a salir del auto y te sienta en la silla, Beth baja detrás de ti y vuelve a tomar tu mano mientras te mira con una sonrisa. Se adentran en el hospital y te llevan al piso de maternidad.

-**Quinn, debes llamar a Santana y a Britt, también a Kurt y Blaine y a nuestros padres. **– le dices cuando están en el ascensor. Ella te mira con una sonrisa y saca su celular, la vez escribir un mensaje y guardar nuevamente su celular. – **Quiero que entres conmigo, pero no lo harás hasta que no llegue alguno de los chicos y se quede con Beth, no quiero que este sola. **

-**De acuerdo, en cuanto llegue alguien entrare. **– te da un beso en la cabeza antes de que el enfermero te lleve a que te preparen. Pasan 10 minutos y tú ya estas con una bata celeste y todas esas cosas de las que no conoces el nombre pero que le ponen a la gente cuando está en el hospital. Esperas unos minutos más y ves a Quinn entrar por la puerta vestida con un ambo del mismo color que el tuyo y todas esas cosas en la cabeza y los pies, además de guantes.

-**Hola.** – le das la mano y ella se agacha para darte un beso en los labios.

-**Hola** – sonríe – **¿Cómo estás? **

-**Duele, pero vale la pena. **– dices apretándole la mano cuando sientes una contracción, cada vez son más seguidas, por lo que sabes que en cualquier momento la pequeña Audrey saldrá al mundo exterior. – **Nunca me dijiste que doliera tanto.**

-**Te lo dije muchas veces. **– ríe – **Pero definitivamente vale la pena. **

-**Lo sé.** – susurras, en eso entra la doctora, te hace las típicas preguntas de rutina, que si las contracciones son seguidas, que si duele mucho, que esto, que lo otro. Respondes tranquilamente, gritando de vez en vez. La mujer se fija que tan dilatada estas.

-**Bien Rachel, ya estas completamente dilatada, así que necesito que respires profundamente y pujes lo más fuerte que puedas, ¿sí? **– dice dulcemente, asientes con la cabeza, le tomas la mano con fuerza a Quinn, respiras profundamente y empujas. Si las contracciones dolían, esto lo supera con creces.

Haces el mismo proceso unas 7 veces, respirar, pujar, gritar, escuchar a Quinn diciendo que eres fuerte y que podrás, que te ama, que quiere ver la cara su hijita, que está segura que tendrá tus hermosos ojos color chocolate (de lo cual dudas, porque el donante era igualito a Quinn y hay muchas posibilidades que saque sus ojos) y muchas hermosas cosas más. Pujas una octava vez y de repente escuchas un llanto.

Tu corazón se hincha tanto que tienes miedo que explote. Quinn te da un dulce beso y te suelta la mano, camina hasta donde está la enfermera limpiando a la pequeña y sonríe. Su sonrisa es tan grande que casi no entra en su rostro. Tú sonríes solo porque la ves sonreír. Pero luego sonríes más al ver que se acerca con un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos.

-**Mírala Rach, es hermosa.** – te dice mientras coloca Audrey entre tus brazos. Y tiene razón, es la niña más hermosa que has visto, bueno… comparte lugar con Beth. Es pequeñita, con el mismo color de pelo que tú. Le das un beso en la frente y la ella abre los ojitos, y como suponías, tiene los ojos de Quinn, unos hermosos ojos color avellana que te miran (o por lo menos están enfocados en tu rostro). Tu sonrisa se ensancha y cuando levantas la vista para ver a Quinn te la encuentras con el rostro mojado por las lágrimas.

**-¿Qué sucede hermosa?** – le preguntas mientras levantas la mano para limpiarle el rostro.

-**Es que… soy tan feliz.** – susurra riendo. – **Me has hecho la mujer más feliz del planeta Rach –** te abraza y te da un profundo beso que, aunque te toma por sorpresa, no tardas en responder. En cuanto se separan, una enfermera se acerca y les dice que debe llevarse a Audrey para hacerle todos los exámenes necesarios, que a ti te llevaran a una habitación y que en máximo dos horas te devolverán a tu hija.

A ti te trasladan y Quinn sale para comunicarles a todos que Audrey ya nació y para estar un rato con Beth. Exactamente dos horas después, la misma enfermera que se llevó a tu bebe entras con la pequeña en brazos y te la entrega.

-**Podría llamar a mi mujer, por favor. **– pides dulcemente, la mujer te sonríe y asiente antes de salir por la puerta. Unos instantes después, la puerta se abre y por ella entra un pequeño torbellino rubio corriendo directo hacia ti.

**-¡Mami! **– exclama bajito Beth. – **¿Puedo verla? **– pregunta tímida.

-**Vamos Quinn, súbela. **– dices mirando a tu mujer que está en el marco de la puerta. Ambas rubias sonríen y la mayor se acerca para sentar a la menor a tu lado. Con mucho cuidado le acomodas los bracitos a Beth y colocas a la bebe en ellos.

**-¡Wow! **– Dice asombrada **– Es hermosa. Es igualita a ti mami. **– dice emocionada mirándote.

-**Espera que abra los ojos. **– le dices tú y como por arte de magia la pequeña los abre.

-**Mamá, tiene los mismos ojos que yo. **– exclama totalmente contenta con una sonrisa radiante.

- **Lo se princesa. **– responde Quinn mientras se sienta a tu otro lado. Las tres se quedan en silencio observando a la pequeña. Su momento se ve cortado cuando escuchan el ruido de una cámara de fotos.

Las tres miran hacia la puerta y ven a Santana con la cámara de Quinn en las manos.

-**Lo siento, pero se veían asquerosamente adorables. **– dice la latina alzando los hombros. – **Ahora mini Quinn, suelta a la mini Enana que quiero ver a mi ahijada. **– la latina se acerca a la cama y con extrema dulzura toma a Audrey en brazos.

**-¿Se puede saber quién dijo que tu serias la madrina? **– pregunta Quinn, aunque ambas sabemos que lo será.

-**Nadie, pero sé que lo seré.** – dice como si nada, haciendo que tanto tu como tu mujer rían.

**Fin Flashback**

Ya han pasado tres años de ese momento, y Audrey y Beth siguen siendo las luces de tus ojos. Amas cada momento que pasas con ellas, bueno, y con Quinn, pero es obvio, la amas, por lo que amas pasar tiempo con ella.

Pero bueno, ha llegado el momento del último momento… por ahora, porque solo tienes 29 años, tendrás más momentos felices.

Sin alargar más la espera, el día que tu mujer te hizo sentir la persona más orgullosa del mundo…

**Flashback**

Ha pasado un año del nacimiento de Audrey, tu recién estas volviendo a trabajar, decidiste tomarte un año para poder estar con la bebe al cien por ciento, en cambio Quinn decidió seguir trabajando, filmó un par de películas y una de ellas las había llevado a este momento.

Beth y Audrey se quedarían con tu madre, tus padres y Judy, todos habían viajado a la ciudad de las estrellas para estar presente este día. El día más importante en la carrera de tu esposa. Tu bella y hermosa mujer estaba nominada a la categoría de mejor actriz de los Oscar.

Había sido una semana de locos, preparando bolsos para viajar a Los Ángeles (siguen viviendo en la gran manzana), intentando calmar los nervios de Quinn y los tuyos propios, cuidando a Audrey que estaba empezando a caminar, conocer un poco la ciudad… y luego el día de la ceremonia, definitivamente el peor de todos.

Te levantaste temprano para llevar a tus hijas al hotel en donde se alojaban tus padres, luego volviste al hotel con Quinn para esperar al equipo de preparación, toda la etapa de preparación (algo que detestas, terminas toda pegajosa) y por último el vestido. Pero en verdad todo valió la pena si llegamos a este momento.

Estas junto con Quinn en el coche que las lleva hacia la ceremonia, ninguna habla, solo se dan la mano fuertemente, cada una perdida en sus pensamientos. Siguen así por un rato hasta que sienten al carro detenerse.

**-¿Lista?** – le preguntas mientras aprietas un poco su mano, intentando trasmitirle seguridad.

-**Estas a mi lado, así que si… estoy lista.** – contesta al tiempo que se acerca para darte un dulce beso en los labios. La puerta del auto se abre y son atacadas por millones de flashes. Bajan tomadas de la mano. La gente les grita preguntas, pero ustedes no respondes, solo ponen sus mejores sonrisas y siguen caminando como si nada.

Llegan a la alfombra roja y comienzan a posar para las cámaras, Quinn responde un par de preguntas y tu alguna que otra, aunque intentas no llamar la atención, esta noche es de tu mujer y ella debe ser la estrella, tu solo eres su acompañante.

Siguen con lo mismo por un rato más, hasta que logran entrar al teatro. Se dirigen a sus asientos (que son en la primer fila, puesto que Quinn es una de las favoritas de la noche) y se sientan. A veces tu o Quinn se levantan para saludar a algún amigo o conocido, pero si no se quedan sentadas, tú con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro mientras juegas con sus manos.

-**Te digo algo** – susurras – **he ganado varios premios** – tres Tony's, un Emmy y dos Golden Globes. – **pero nunca estuve tan nerviosa como ahora.**

**-¿Por qué estas nerviosa?** – pregunta riendo. Y es que la verdad no tiene sentido el que tú estés nerviosa, después de todo ella es la nominada.

-**Porque si ganas estarás feliz, y tu felicidad es mi felicidad; si no ganas estarás triste, y tu tristeza es mi tristeza; si tu ganas, yo gano. Porque somos una.** – respondes mirándola a los ojos, ves que los suyos se humedecen, rápidamente secas la lagrima que se desliza por su mejilla, no quieres que llore, debe estar perfecta – si es posible estarlo más de lo que ya es.

-**Te amo**. – dice juntando tu frente con la de ella, y tomándote el rostro por las mejillas. – **No te haces una idea de cuánto te amo. **

-**En realidad sí, porque me amas tanto como yo a ti.** – sonríe y luego te besa. Es un beso suave, solo un roce de labios, pero a ti te eriza la piel, como cualquier beso suyo.

Después de eso siguen charlando de cosas banales, de las niñas, sus padres, sus amigos, nada importante.

La noche avanza y la ceremonia comienza. Las categorías van pasando una a una, hasta que llega el momento. El presentador sube al escenario y presenta la categoría, se muestra el típico video con una escena de cada actriz y luego…

-**La ganadora es…** - hace una pausa para causar suspenso – **Quinn Fabray.**

Sientes que el aire te falta, el corazón se acelera y las lágrimas se escapan de tus ojos. Ha ganado. Tu esposa, la mujer que más amas en el mundo, ha ganado como mejor actriz. La miras y ves que tiene la misma expresión que tu; sorpresa, felicidad, incredulidad, amor. La abrazas fuerte y le das un casto beso. La animas a que se levante y la ves caminar hacia el escenario.

En cuanto llega allí y la ves recibir el premio te das cuenta que es mucho mejor verla ganar a ella que ganar tú. Ver esa expresión de felicidad, como una niña pequeña, notar como le tiemblan las manos mientras sostiene el premio y lo observa anonadada. Definitivamente es una de las mejores vistas que puedes tener (quitando la de ella desnuda, o de ella vestida jugando con las niñas). Sigues observándola embelesada hasta que su dulce voz te trae al mundo real.

-**Wow.** – Exclama – **No lo puedo creer. Es decir… ¡Un Oscar!** – todos ríen, incluyéndote. – **Antes que nada, gracias a la Academia por tenerme en cuenta para este premio. Gracias a los que hicieron posible este proyecto, escritor, director, actores, productores, maquillistas, vestuaristas, técnicos, en fin, son demasiado.** – suelta un risa nerviosa y tu sonríes. – **Gracias al Sr. Schue por juntar a ese grupo de inadaptados y enseñarme que nada es imposible.** – Vuelves a reír porque sabes que Santana se enojara por haberle dicho "inadaptada" – **Gracias a ese grupo de inadaptados por ser mi familia**. – bueno… puede que no se enoje tanto. – **Y gracias a ti amor** – te mira. – **por darme la familia que siempre quise. Te amo.** – tu estas llorando, de felicidad, de emoción, de amor, estas llorando por todo. Estas tan orgullosa de ella que no lo puedes explicar. Sale del escenario y unos 15 minutos después vuelve a su asiento. En cuanto se sienta, te lanzas encima de ella y la abrazas con todas tus fuerzas, ella te lo devuelve un poco más fuerte.

-**Te amo.** – le dices al oído. – **Te amo tanto que no lo puedo expresar con palabras.** – le tomas la mano y la llevas a tu corazón. – **Así late cada vez que te veo, pero ahora también es por el orgullo que siento. Estoy tan orgullosa de ti amor ¡Lo conseguiste!** – exclamas emocionada y ella ríe. Te toma del rostro y te da un sentido beso. No responde porque no es necesario, con ese beso te demostró que ella también te ama y que está feliz.

La ceremonia termina un par de horas después, todos se van a la fiesta, pero ustedes deciden irse al hotel a buscar a las niñas. Cuando llegan todos felicitan a Quinn, Beth se le lanza encima y le dice que está muy orgullosa de ser su hija. Ves como los ojos de tu mujer se llenan de lágrimas, eso es lo mejor que podría haber oído de su hija. Y aunque intentes disimularlo, tú también lloras un poco, más aun cuando Audrey abraza a tu mujer por la pierna, y cuando esta la alza, como si la pequeña entendiera algo, le da un beso en la mejilla y luego le regala tu bella sonrisa de pocos dientes.

Definitivamente una de las mejores noches.

**Fin Flashback**

Y esos en definitiva son los mejores días de tu vida.


End file.
